Cullen Chat 3
by kaashaa
Summary: Once again the Cullens take over a chat room.  Lets see what happens next.  I don't own Twilight or its characters or make money off them thats Stephanie Myer's job.  I do own anything not related to Twilight so ask before taking them.


LilTiger has signed on

Vampirelover has signed on

Pixie101 has signed on

CannotReadHerMind has signed on

UnbrokenPromises has signed on

LilTiger: Hi Raina where you guys at?

UnbrokenPromises: Somewhere between here and a frozen hell *grins*

Vampirelover: Sounds cold LOL

CannotReadHerMind: How far did you guys get? Out of California or still wandering around in the mountains?

Pixie101: Edward!

Vampirelover: *glares at him* Edward be nice

LilTiger: Don't make me come up there to your room brat!

UnbrokenPromises: We're about oh another two hours from the state line but getting there. She kept falling asleep or trying to so we stopped for the day.

LilTiger: Which state line sis? California into Oregon or Oregon into Washington?

CannotReadHerMind: See their lost. Its scary cause Destiny is driving

UnbrokenPromises: Just outside Oregon by about an hour... I don't like the idea of a fiery crash off the mountain thank you muchly

LilTiger: Okay was wondering how much longer I have to put up with Emmett targeting me about you guys getting here.

UnbrokenPromises: The only thing that's lost around here is your sense of decency you pervert *clearly catching a tendril of his thinking*

CannotReadHerMind: Hey stay out of my mind

Vampirelover: What's he thinking about Raina so Nikki can go beat him for me or I can call Esme

UnbrokenPromises: Probably late tomorrow since the roads in Oregon aren't so twisty.

LilTiger: Sounds good to me sis

Unbroken Promises: Typical boy crap *rolls eyes* I look forward to beating him with the baseball for torturing my eyes

LilTiger: Eww, Don't share sis brb going to tell Esme and catch me if you can Edward

UnbrokenPromises: I bet so

Vampirelover: EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!

Playnice has signed in

Playnice: What's going on kids Nikki is chasing Edward around with a baseball bat? Hi Raina dear how is your trip coming along?

Unbroken Promises: *giggles maniacally* On that note I should get to bed so Destiny can get ready to drive - we leave pretty early again. It's going better now that Des isn't trying to drive off the windy roads...

Playnice: Well I'm glad you two are okay just please be careful hun.

Vampirelover: Hi Esme

Playnice: Hi Bella hun

UnbrokenPromises: I'm always careful it's these cracked nuts you should worry about

Pixie101: Call when you guys get into Washington State let us know you guys are here.

UnbrokenPromises: Sure can do.

LilTiger: Well that took care of Edward. No I didn't kill him. Uncle Carlisle took the bat away from me. *pouts*

Vampirelover: LOL

Pixie101: LOL

UnbrokenPromises: LOL

Playnice: I'm glad we don't need you two fighting.

LilTiger: Ahh come on Aunt Esme he was the one being a pervert on here just asked Raina

UnbrokenPromises: Sucks to be perpetually 17 I suppose

LilTiger: You got that right

Vampirelover: LOL

Playnice: Girls be nice. I better go Carlisle is having to separate Jasper and Emmett again

Playnice has signed out

UnbrokenPromises: LOL

LilTiger: LOL sounds like Emmett got his butt beat again

UnbrokenPromises: Sounds like it

Vampirelover: I wonder when he'll stop playing games he knows he'll lose at? Oh wait that's going to be never.

Pixie101: LOL You answered your own question Bella. Emmett's naturally competitive that's why we get Raina after him so much.

LilTiger: Yeah cause she just beats him till he stops playing. LOL

UnbrokenPromises: Well if the shoe fits might as well wear it

LilTiger: LOL

Vampirelover: LOL

Pixie101: LOL well got to get off here and tend to Jasper since Emmett mad him mad

Pixie101 has signed out

LilTiger: Oh good gravy I'm coming to stay with you Bella

Vampirelover: Come ahead I don't blame ya.

LilTiger: We know what's going down tonight in the Cullen house LOL

UnbrokenPromises: Hey Nikki I'm going to actually get out of here so I can get some sleep so I can be more alert than Destiny again LOL

LilTiger: Okay sis give Destiny a hug see you guys sometime tomorrow

Vampirelover: Night Raina

UnbrokenPromises: Night Nikki

UnbrokenPromises has signed out

LilTiger: See you tomorrow Bella I'm going to bed now while I can. Night

Vampirelover: Me too tell Edward go hunt or something

LilTiger: Will do

Vampirelover has signed out

CannotReadHerMind: Geeze what did I do?

LilTiger: You were to gross. Besides I need someone to keep me company while certain people get their groove on

CannotReadHerMind: I'm going hunting talk to you in the morning Nikki

CannotReadHerMind has signed out

LilTiger has signed out


End file.
